The Marauders' Companion - German
by Cocolion
Summary: TRANSLATION! / ÜBERSETZUNG! Als Lily und die Rumtreiber ein Buch voller Fanfiction über die Ära der Rumtreiber finden, erfahren sie, dass Fanfiction-Autoren immer interessant sind, wenn nicht sogar mehr. JP/LE


**A/N: Okay, also, dies ist die deutsche Übersetzung von Mibamonster's 'The Marauders Companion' [ s/8210699/1/The-Marauders-Companion]. Es ist eine unglaublich lustige Fanfic. Kurz: die Rumtreiber und Lily lesen Badfics über die Ära der Rumtreiber. Alles ist von Mibamonster verfasst (die Fics, aber auch die Reaktionen der Rumtreiber). Manchmal haben aber auch andere Autoren die Badfics geschrieben; wenn das der Fall ist, werde ich es erwähnen. Mibamonster's A/Ns übersetze ich nicht mit.**

* * *

„Ihr werdet nie erraten, was ich in der Bibliothek gefunden hab", sagte Sirius, als er sich zwischen Lily und James auf der Couch niederließ. In seinen Händen hielt er ein riesiges, in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch.

„Ein Buch?", sagte James.

„Ja!"

„Schön für dich, Sirius", sagte Lily und sah etwas verärgert aus. „Nach nur sechseinhalb Jahren auf Hogwarts weißt du endlich, wofür die Bibliothek gut ist. Ich bin ja so stolz auf dich. Weißt du auch, was Leute normalerweise mit Büchern anstellen, oder bist du noch nicht soweit?"

„Du musst deine ungelöste sexuelle Spannung nicht an _mir_ auslassen, Evans", sagte Sirius. "Dafür sitzt doch James direkt hier. Und ja, ich weiß, was man mit Büchern macht. Die Sache ist, dieses Buch ist _genial._ Da sind Geschichten drin – über uns! Und ein paar andere, aber hier, sieh mal." Er öffnete das Buch und las vor: „'_Oneshot. Ein Tag in Lily Evans' Leben: Frühstück verpassen, Sorgen über die Schule, Tagträume über James Potter – Moment, was? Geschrieben im Stil von Bridget Jones' Tagebuch. JP/LE.' _Da geht's um dich, Evans! Und natürlich James."

Lilys Kinnlade fiel herunter und sie entriss Sirius das Buch. Als ihre Augen über die Zusammenfassungen der Geschichten glitten, hoben sich ihre Augenbrauen höher und höher, bis sie hinter ihrem Pony verschwunden waren. „Das ist … seltsam", sagte sie.

„War das Sirius mit einem Buch?", sagte Remus und sah von seinem Arithmantik-Aufsatz auf.

„Das ist über uns", sagte Lily. „Ich hab noch nie … wow, wartet. ‚The Marauders' Companion: Eine Sammlung der besten, lustigsten, shlashigsten und anderweitig interessanten Fanfictions über die Ära der Rumtreiber.' _Fanfiction?_"

„Was ist Fanfiction?", sagte James. „Warum sollte es über uns geschrieben werden?"

„Fanfiction bedeutet, dass, wenn zum Beispiel ein Buch über uns geschrieben würde, sagen wir von mir, und andere Leute darüber Geschichten schrieben", sagte Lily. Ihre Verwirrung schien sich durch das Erklären von Dingen zu verflüchtigen. „Wenn ich also ein Buch über euch Rumtreiber schreiben würde und andere verfassten, keine Ahnung, eine Geschichte aus Severus' Perspektive. Das nennt sich Fanfiction."

„Und das wird über uns geschrieben?" James war fasziniert. „Ich will wissen, was da so über uns steht. Dieses eine wo du über mich tagträumst müsste witzig sein – darf ich es lesen?"

„Sicherlich nicht", sagte Lily.

„Ich glaube ihr habt vergessen, wer dieses Buch gefunden hat", sagte Sirius, nahm das Buch von Lily zurück und legte es in seinen Schoß. „Also, ich bin bereit es mit euch zu teilen, weil ich einfach so nett bin, aber ich entscheide, was gelesen wird. Außer, ihr wollt nichts über euch selbst lesen."

„Ich bin ziemlich interessiert", sagte Remus.

„Ich auch." James sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um, doch dieser war leer; die jüngeren Schüler, die nicht für ihre UTZe lernen mussten, waren schon zu Bett gegangen. „Soll ich Würmchen holen, oder sollen wir ihn schlafen lassen?"

„Er braucht seine Schlaf; ich erzähl es ihm morgen", sagte Sirius. „Außerdem will ich eine Geschichte über mich. Wäre er hier, würde er nur rumheulen, dass er über sich lesen wolle, der Penner." Er blätterte durch die Seiten, bis er auf eine Geschichte stieß, die „Sirius B. und Remus L." als Hauptcharaktere aufgelistet hatte.

„_'__Verbotene Frucht. Remus und Sirius sind seit Jahren beste Freunde, doch eine Nacht scheint ihnen mehr zu bedeuten, als sie sich jemals hätten erdenken können. Slash'_ Das hört sich gut an, nicht?", sagte Sirius. „Was ist Slash?"

„Weiß nicht", sagte Remus.

„Na dann, los geht's. Oh Mann, ich werde eine Geschichte über mich lesen – wie geil _ist_ das?" Und dann fing Sirius an vorzulesen.

**Remus Lupin war schon immer ein Außenseiter gewesen. Er glaubte meistens, es sei weil er ein Werwolf war, doch wusste er, dass der Grund tiefer lag. In Wahrheit hatte er nie irgendwo wirklich dazugehört, nicht einmal, als er ‚normal' gewesen war. Jetzt in Hogwarts wartete er darauf, das seine Freunde dies erkennen und ihn verlassen würden, aber die Chance, dass das passieren würde, schien sich von Tag zu Tag zu verringern.**

„Denkst du das echt?", sagte James und sah Remus an. „Wir werden dich nämlich nicht verlassen, auch wenn du komisch bist und einen Schokoladen-Fetisch hast."

Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Ich … mach mir darüber eigentlich keine Sorgen mehr. Vielleicht spielt das im zweiten Schuljahr? Damals hatte ich Angst davor ..."

**Sie hatten ihn nicht einmal im Stich gelassen, als sie sein schlimmstes Geheimnis herausgefunden hatten.**

**Natürlich hatte er noch ein anderes Geheimnis, eines, von dem er nicht einmal träumen könnte, es ihnen zu verraten.**

„Wie hinreißend", sagte James. „Ich wette es geht um sein geheimes Schokoladenversteck."

**Oder eher, ihm.**

**Sirius Black. **

**Während er im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, sah er hinüber zu Sirius, James und Peter, die Zauberschnippschnapp spielten. Ihrem Gespräch nach zu urteilen schloss Remus, dass Sirius wieder geschummelt hatte. Er lächelte. Sirius brachte Remus immer zum lächeln.**

Hier machte Sirius eine Pause und warf Remus einen argwöhnischen Blick zu. „Ich weiß, dass ich witzig bin, Remus, aber diese Art von Gedanken ist etwas … intim."

„Das ist nicht mein Gedanke", sagte Remus, der pink geworden war. „Meistens sind deine Witze zu dumm."

„Hört sich an, als wäre jemand verknallt", sagte Lily.

„Das bin ich nicht."

„In der Geschichte schon." James wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Oder Fanfiction!Sirius ist einfach lustiger als der, mit dem wir es hier aushalten müssen."

„Ich les dann mal weiter", sagte Sirius mit einem düsteren Blick in James' Richtung.

**Er fokussierte sich wieder auf das Buch; es gab Examen, für die er lernen musste. UTZe, die er bestehen musste.**

„Also immer noch Remus. War schon besorgt gewesen, Kumpel", sagte Sirius.

**Er konnte seine Zeit nicht einfach so verschweinden – obwohl er zugeben musste, dass man darüber nachdenken konnte, ob „Sirius-anstarren" als „Zeitverschwendung" gewertet werden konnte.**

„Und ich mach mir wieder Sorgen."

„Sollen wir eine andere Geschichte lesen? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mag, wie ich hier dargestellt werde." Remus sah ziemlich beunruhigt aus.

„Vielleicht ist es einfach schlecht geschrieben", sagte Lily.

**„****Moony, du alter Wichser, hör auf zu lesen", sagte James. „Sirius spielt nicht fair wenn du nicht dabei bist, und du brauchst sowieso 'ne Auszeit. Das ganze Lesen ruiniert dir noch die Hirnzellen."**

„Guckt mal! Das bin ich!"

„Klappe, Potter."

**„****Ich muss wirklich lernen", murmelte Remus kleinlaut.**

**„****Lass das. Ich sage du brauchst eine Pause", rief James. Seine Stimme war so laut, dass einige Mädchen – Lily Evans eingeschlossen – ihm genervte Blicke zuwarfen. Er bemerkte es und zwinkerte ihnen zu.**

„Guck mal, Evans, das bist du!"

„Ich wiederhole: Klappe, Potter."

„Aber ich hab dir zugezwinkert!"

„Leute, wir erfahren gerade, wie Remus auf mich abfährt", sagte Sirius, der zwischen Fanszination und Abscheu hin- und hergerissen war. „Ja, ihr seit dabei, aber könnt ihr bitte still sein? Ich bin sicher, gleich kommt eine Handlungsentwicklung."

**„****Komm schon, Moony", sagte Sirius. „Komm zum Spielen."**

„Ich bin sicher, gleich kommt Schwulensex", sagte Lily.

James sah entsetzt aus. „Evans!"

„Was? Ich kann doch nicht die Einzige sein, die hier den Subtext bemerkt! Kombiniert mit dem Sirius-Anstarren – ich bin seht sicher, dass dieser Remus schwul ist. Was in Ordnung ist", fügte sie hastig hinzu und sah Remus an. „Wenn du schwul bist, kannst du es uns sagen." **[A/N: ****_Subtext:_**** auch ‚subtext' im englischen Original: bedeutet so etwas wie unterschwellige, intendierte Botschaften in einem Text. Für den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte werde ich das Wort so übernehmen.]**

„Ich bin nicht schwul!"

**„****Naja …" Remus tat, als würde er überlegen, aber wusste, dass er verloren hatte. Wie könnte er Sirius irgendetwas vorenthalten? Sirius, dessen wundervoller Mund nun sein sexy Marken-Grinsen vorzeigte;**

„Ihr wollt mich doch verarschen", sagte Remus, den Kopf in seinen Händen. „Wer hat das geschrieben?"

Sirius sah nach. „Jemand namens MissElainePotter. Verwandte von dir, Krone? Jedenfalls, ja, wir lasen davon, dass mir wegen meines unglaublich guten Aussehens niemand etwas abstreiten kann …"

**Sirius, der den Körper des Adonis besaß; Sirius, der Remus' Herz schneller schlagen ließ, einfach nur dadurch, dass er ****_existierte._**

**„****Bitte, Moony?", bat Sirius sanft.**

Sirius schnaubte. "Ich ‚bitte' nicht. Erst recht nicht ‚sanft'.

„Das gefällt dir nicht? Ich werde als schwul und in dich verliebt dargestellt und es ärgert dich, dass du etwas _sanft _sagst?"

„Moony, ich muss meinen Ruf aufrechterhalten. Sanft bitten ist einfach nicht cool."

**„****Na gut." Remus schloss das Buch und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden. Obwohl er ziemlich gut bei Zauberschnippschnapp war, verlor er immer wieder; denn er, anders als James und Peter, empörte sich nicht, wenn Sirius mogelte. Wenn er sich nämlich beschwerte, würde Sirius aufhören; er wollte nicht, dass Sirius aufhörte. Er wollte nie, dass Sirius aufhörte. **

**„****Leute, ich glaub ich geh schlafen", murmelte Sirius nach ein paar Runden.**

„Und jetzt bin ich am Murmeln! Ich murmele nicht!"

**„****Glaubt ihr, dass ihr ohne mich überlebt?"**

**_Nein,_****dachte Remus. „Ja", sagte Remus.**

„Der schwule Remus ist melodramatisch", sagte James.

„Ich bin nicht schwul", sagte Remus durch zusammengepresste Zähne.

„Wenn du meinst."

**„****Remus, würdest du … kurz mit mir mitkommen? Ich muss dich was fragen", sagte Sirius. Seine durchdringenden grauen Augen lagen auf Remus, der von ihrer Intensität beinahe kam. Sirius' Augen waren wie Silber – wie Mondlicht – wie gefrorene Tränen.**

„Sogar ich bin ein bisschen gestört von dieser Beschreibung meiner Perfektion", sagte Sirius, dem es etwas mulmig zumute war. „'Augen wie gefrorene Tränen?' Wer _schreibt _sowas?"

**Remus hustete. „Nein, das ist … klar komme ich." Er versteifte sich,**

„Ooooh!", sagte Lily.

„Lily, für die Liebe an alles Magische, mach das nicht noch schlimmer", sagte Remus.

**wunderte sich ob seine Freunde etwas mitbekamen, aber James hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Peter gerichtet – er erklärte ihm etwas wegen Verwandlung – und Sirius bewegte sich schon auf die Schlafsäle zu. **

**Als sie die Treppe hinaufstiegen, hatte Remus einen schönen Blick auf Sirius' Arsch. Nicht dass er es nötig hätte – immerhin teilten sie sich eine Dusche – aber es war immer angenehm.**

„Remus, der homosexuelle Perverse", sagte Sirius. „Du glotzt mich nicht ernsthaft in der Dusche an, oder?"

Remus starrte ihn ausdruckslos an. „Was denkst du von mir, Sirius?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Das ist aus deiner Sicht geschrieben, und du hast dir auch wegen deiner UTZe Sorgen gemacht. Könnte sein, dass hier mehr Wahrheit drinsteckt."

**_Du musst was bezüglich dieser Gefühle tun, Remus Lupin,_****sagte er sich selbst. ****_Sirius spielt in einer anderen Liga. Komm drüber hinweg, bevor er dir wehtut. _**

**„****Also, was wolltest du mich fragen?", fragte er, während er seine Hände in die Hosentaschen steckte. Er trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, wunderte sich, was passieren würde, wenn er Sirius einfach bei der Krawatte packen würde und ihn zu sich heranzog und seine Lippen –**

„Das ist da nicht." Remus war kaum hörbar. „Bitte sagt mir, dass die nicht geschrieben haben, wie ich darüber nachdenke, Siri- oh, _Merlin,_ ich will darüber nicht nachdenken!"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Lily. „Ich glaub, es würde irgendwie sexy sein, du und Sirius. Oder?"

„Evans, nein. Einfach … nein." Sirius schauderte.

**Mit einem mentalen Schlag ins Gesicht brachte Remus sich zurück in die Gegenwart. ****_Sei nicht albern._**

**Sirius sah fast so unwohl aus, wie Remus sich fühlte. Er spielte mit seinen Manschettenknöpfen, machte sie auf und zu. Endlich sah er auf. „Moony – Remus – Ich – Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll. Ich …" Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Ich bin nicht gut bei solchen Sachen."**

**„****Solchen Sachen?", nuschelte Remus.**

**„****Gefühle. Emotionen." Sirius seufzte und rieb sich das Gesicht mit den Händen. „Remus, ich … ich liebe dich.**

Sirius ließ das Buch fallen. Er starrte es mit offenem Mund an. „Die haben mich nicht gerade schwul gemacht!"

„Echt Scheiße, was?", sagte Remus.

„Die können mich nicht als schwul beschrieben haben. Wissen die denn gar nichts über mich? Ich bin ein laufendes Sexmobil!" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kommt diese Zeile da rein? Wann hat irgendwer mal gedacht, ich sei schwul?"

„Nun, du hast sehr glänzendes Haar", sagte Lily. „Gute Haut, schöne Klamotten … Ich kann verstehen, dass Leute dich als schwul missverstehen. Soll ich weitermachen?"

„Nein, nein, geht schon." Sirius hob das Buch auf und las weiter.

**Das ist jetzt wahrscheinlich seltsam für dich, aber ich kann es einfach nicht länger für mich behalten. Dich ansehen, jeden Tag, über dich denken, dich wollen …**

Sirius verschluckte sich. „Ich mag nicht, wo das hinführt."

**Es macht mich irre, Moony." Seine Augen glühten auf in plötzlicher Wildheit und er packte Remus an den Oberarmen. „Sag, dass du dasselbe fühlst. Bitte sag nicht, dass all diese – all diese Liebe umsonst war?"**

**„****Natürlich nicht." Liebe breitete sich in Remus wie ein elektischer Schlag aus, ließ seine Haare abstehen. "Sirius, ich liebe dich auch … mehr als alles andere."**

Sirius schloss die Augen, schloss das Buch und warf es durch den Raum, wo es gegen eine Wand flog.

„Der Rest war … nicht gut", sagte er als Antwort auf James' erstaunten Blick. „Jemand hat geschrieben, wie ich und Remus _Sex_ hatten. Wie …" Er stöhnte. „Die haben beschrieben, wie ich Analsex mit Moony habe. Das ist widerlich."

„Es gibt Fanfiction über – will ich überhaupt wissen, was das Original war?", sagte James.

„Alles inspiriert schwule Fanfictions, James", sagte Lily. „Es könnte um Ponys und Kleider gehen, und alle Männer wären trotzdem schwul. So läuft das in Fanfiction. Das meint jedenfalls Petunia; sie schreibt Fanfiction für Jane Austen und sagte mal, dass viele Autoren zum Beispiel denken, Bingley und Darcy wären schwul."

„Wer ist das?", sagte James. „Nein, egal. Was ich wissen wollte …"

„Warum ich?", heulte Sirius.

„Keine Ahnung. Ach komm schon, es könnte viel schlimmer sein. _Accio Buch_." Lily fing das Buch gerade noch, bevor es ihr ins Gesicht schlug. „Nicht _alle_ Geschichten können komische, homosexuelle Dinger sein. Das Leben könnte viel schlimmer sein."

„Jaah, schon klar. _Du_ hast ja nicht grad gelesen, du hättest – ich geh duschen. Und ich möchte da keinen von euch sehen." Sirius starrte seine Freunde wütend an. „Lily, du bist immer willkommen, da ich mich an hübsche Frauen erinnern muss …"

„Danke, aber ich glaube, es geht so."

„Auch gut." Sirius atmete tief durch und verschwand, ließ die anderen auf das Buch blickend zurück.

„Das könnte interessant werden", sagte Remus.


End file.
